


Huddle close, but beware hands and claws and fangs

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An abnormal hunt leaves Nikola and Helen at odds and Nigel in the middle.</p><p>Set somewhere in the 1930s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle close, but beware hands and claws and fangs

"I'm hungry."

Nigel turned toward Nikola. The Serbian genius was lying on the bed nearer the door, eyes closed, clawed hands linked over his stomach.

"No, you're not. You're _bored_."

"Being bored always makes me hungry," Nikola rumbled in his deep vampiric voice.

Nigel turned back to briefly glare at the still pouring rain, numerous drops running down the window panes. He closed the curtains sharply. There was bloody nothing to see outside in the pitch black night anyway, and making sure a bored Nikola didn't engage in irreparable mischief was a far more important task.

"You've just drunk the blood we brought with us."

Nikola probably wasn't suggesting that he wanted to feed on either him or Helen, something she certainly wouldn't put up with when she came back.

"Can't you invent something to keep yourself occupied?"

"Well, I could use my superior strength to bring the beds together," Nikola said with a grin, his voice back to human.

"Bringing the beds together?" There was the mischief, the terribly bad idea that an idle Nikola Tesla had come up with.

"Well, there are three of us and only tow beds and neither big enough to share. Do you want to sleep in the armchair so badly?"

"How do you figure I'd be the one in the armchair?"

"Well," Nikola began with a mischievous grin, "we can hardly leave it for Helen and I'm not going to volunteer myself to sleep in the chair, so I'm volunteering you to sleep in it...unless we bring the beds together."

"All right, but I'll take the middle."

Nikola pouted, his still wet hair curling on his forehead – his own probably didn't look much better at the moment – and objected.

"I'm smaller; I should take the middle."

"That makes no sense at all, mate. You're not getting the middle because you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself."

Nikola looked as if he was about to protest further, but gave up after a brief consideration and rose from the bed.

Nigel watched Nikola move the furniture around on his own, first the bedside table, then the bed. He hardly needed help. They had both chosen to accompany Helen in an abnormal hunt to Scotland, James having some business of his own to take care of.

They had gotten lost, which had caused an argument to erupt between Helen and Nikola over responsibility and then the downpour had begun. If there was one thing more aggravating than a disgruntled vampire, it was a disgruntled _soaked_ vampire. Helen had looked about ready to try and drown Nikola in a puddle when they had happened upon a stone farmhouse. The farmer clearly hadn't known what to make of them – two gentlemen and a lady muddied and lost in the Highlands couldn't not elicit questions – but had still offered them hospitality nonetheless and an infuriated glare from Helen had prevented him from saying something against the three of them sharing a room. They've been given some bread and whisky and the lady of the house had prepared a warm bath for Helen. Presumably Helen was still there. Both he and Nikola had simply changed into dry clothes.

The room they were in was draughty so he decided to get under the covers. Sleeping where the two beds met wouldn't be the most comfortable spot, but it was probably a good idea to get between Nikola and Helen at this point. And to prevent Nikola from trying to get into the middle anyway. Nikola took the side which was closest to the door, muttering in Serbian.

Helen said nothing when she walked into the room and saw how they had arranged it. She was wearing a cream nightdress underneath a matching dressing gown. She blew the candles before getting into bed, in the place they had allotted for her.

Nigel was starting to think they might be able to fall asleep without further drama after all, and that hopefully tomorrow would be a new day indeed and the words exchanged today would be forgotten. Helen's breathing next to him seemed to indicate she was asleep whereas Nikola was still shifting around – the damned man could never hold still. Of course, that had been too much to hope for he realized as suddenly he felt Nikola's hands on his forearm and hip, caressing with intent.

"What the hell are you doing, mate?" he whispered so as not to wake up Helen.

"You said it yourself. I can't keep my hands to myself," the other man replied in kind, but the grin in his voice was obvious.

"Nikola. Go to sleep and stop making a nuisance of yourself."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Oh for goodness's sake!" came from his other side. They had either just woken Helen up or she had been faking. "Are you twelve?"

It was probably not a good time to ask if the question included him too. Getting in the middle turned out to have been a stupendously stupid idea, he thought, as Helen stretched across him to get to Nikola.

"Helen," Nikola whined in a small voice, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what Helen had gone for.

"Who was it who got us lost?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

Nigel's own predicament was different from Nikola. Helen was lying on top of him, her stomach over his crotch. He really should just have left them fight it out instead of getting in the middle. He concentrated on not reacting while Helen waited for Nikola's answer.

"You...I mean, I did; it was me." Nikola rushed to correct his initial answer.

"Now what will it take for you to shut up and go to sleep?"

"A more tender touch."

Nigel had to admire the nerve of the man, what he dared asked for while Helen's touch on him threatened, rather than aroused.

"No. I think it would be better if Nigel and I held you still."

He could tell that Helen had turned towards him to finish her sentence. He couldn't see her; it was just too dark. He couldn't guess what she had planned. Did she mean to relent?

Helen moved back. Nigel slid on the mattress as Nikola moved over him to settle in the middle between the two of them.

"Helen," Nikola moaned again, and that still wasn't pleasure.

"There's something you've forgotten to say," Helen said, still in that dangerous voice of hers.

"What?"

"Apologize, mate," Nigel prompted in Nikola's ear, his hand coming to tug at Nikola's nipple through his shirt.

"Right. I'm sorry, Helen."

"Nigel, do you think Nikola is being apologetic enough?"

"Leave me out of this, please."

"I'm really deeply sorry, Helen. What can I possibly do to make it up to you? Please, unhand me?" Nikola said desperately at an increasing speed.

Nikola breathed a sigh of relief so Helen must have either released him completely or turned her touch from painful to pleasant.

Nigel put his lips against Nikola's neck, resting there for a moment as he slid his hands down so that he could slip them under his shirt. Nikola relaxed under his hands...and shimmied backwards, his backside coming into contact with him just at the right place.

He felt Nikola's trousers being pushed out of the way – Helen hadn't been idle. Nigel fumbled with his fastenings in his haste to remove his own. But soon enough he was rubbing his cock against Nikola's arse. His friend pushed back against him, panting as Helen worked him with her mouth.

Nigel couldn't resist the temptation of biting the soft skin of Nikola's neck. Most people would think Nikola loved biting others – and that was true enough – but what really drove him crazy was _being bitten_. Nikola yelped in surprise but the way he stiffened spoke of the way the vampire had lost control.

+++

Helen'd had no warning before Nikola released in her mouth. She had more or less managed to swallow all of it though. She licked Nikola clean before moving back up. She took one of his hands and brought it to her centre. His electric fingers parted her folds effortlessly, Nikola spreading his attention from her clit to her core.

She had been angry as they battled the rain outside, but that had passed with the relaxation and comfort the warm bath had offered. Still, she had been miffed earlier at Nikola's insistence that her directions had gotten them lost as he had been the one holding the map. She had taken her revenge now and achieved her true goal of all three of them feeling truly warm again.

She couldn't see either of the men in the pitch black darkness. She didn't need to. In her mind's eye, Nikola's blissed out face was very clear, and he looked even younger than his physical age, and so much less than his true age.

Helen found Nigel's hand, gripping Nikola's hip hard. She ran her hand up his forearm, his biceps, his shoulder, until she could curl her palm behind his neck.

Nikola was squashed between them, but if he was uncomfortable, he didn't complain. She rocked against his fingers as Nigel kissed her, chasing Nikola's taste in her mouth.

Helen fell back on her side as her pleasure mounted. Nikola was relentless. His unique talent pushed her over the edge, light flashing behind her close eyelids.

+++

Helen's fingers came up to prevent him from speaking just as he opened his mouth. He closed it, kissing her fingers instead

"You promised us silence."

Nikola didn't remember doing so, and he tried to speak up again, but this time Helen slanted her whole hand across his mouth.

"Shut up, and sleep."

Then her hand was gone and she turned around. He remained silent because they had just made peace, after a fashion, and he was in no hurry to anger Helen so much that she threatened his balls again.

Nikola turned over in Nigel's arms and gave him a brief kiss. The other man had come moments before his one-sided conversation with Helen, spilling himself on Nikola's shirt and his ass. Nigel smiled against his lips, and then brought his hand to close Nikola's eyes. He stopped himself from chuckling because Helen might still hit him if he did.

Nigel moved away from the centre of the bed and Nikola followed him. Being half on one bed and half on the other was not comfortable. It would have been difficult to share one of the small beds if they hadn't brought them together, but now no one would be at risk of falling off and he'd rather give Helen her space.

Nigel grumbled something that sounded like "clingy bastard" but didn't try to push him away when Nikola settled to sleep a hair's breadth from him.


End file.
